Stranded in the Corn Field
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: When escaping the doomed planet they once called home, twelve trolls end up crashing into Earth, getting stranded in the middle of a cornfield. They have no where else to go but a little old barn that provided little shelter, and prey to their Alterian Gods that no one finds them in there... On a short hiatus for the time being.


**I'm back with another Homestuck story :D This one was just a little idea that had come to my head, and so I wanted to go ahead and get a jump on it, despite me already having "Adopt-A-Troll" going on :P oh well~**

**Anyway, this is an AU story, where unlike "Adopt-A-Troll" I want to focus more on the alien part of the trolls. The story does also contain a few OCs, althou since my OCs don't show up this chapter, there is no need for character bios just yet~**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain a lot of bad language, and eventually some violence in much later chapters. There will be one, maybe two OC pairings, although all other ones will be canonXcanon. Please enjoy~**

* * *

_CRASH!_

For a moment everything becomes a blur, the minds of the terrestrials boggling in pain and shock. Fire burst into the night air, the flames roaring all around them. The rain that poured from the thundering skies had no effect on the blaze, although it didn't grow any bigger. Figures began darting out left and right, some holding others and helping them out, others taking off to save themselves. The heavy raindrops stung the deep cuts and the nasty burns that blistered their dark skin. Some grit their teeth as they limped, while others cried over their pain as they tried to endure it.

"Hurry! Move it!" A loud voice barks over the crying. A lone figure darted in front of the other ones, his yellow eyes aglow in the dark night as he took a head count.

_Ten, eleven, and twelve, _he counts quickly. Everyone was out, but he knew that they all weren't okay. He turns around and darts into the fields. He has to push his way through the stalks he was trapped it, and his literally prayed inwardly that he would be out soon. He could hear the others tumbling behind him, for once all cooperating together in this mess. They all fallowed him, expecting their leader to lead them to safety away from the crash.

The fields never seemed to end, and he was sure that they were going to get lost in the stalks. Mud sloshed underneath their stumbling feet, and the grips rose high above the thunder when a final explosion finally ends the air craft behind them.

Finally he finds an open area. He trips into the mud as he emerges from the green stalks, falling over into the mud as he did so. He curses loudly, the thunder and the rustling of his friends behind him nearly over powering the "FUCK!"

He scrambles to get up, frustrated as he is now caked in heavy mud. One by one, his friends also emerge from the large stalks, their fear being easily noticed as they panicked as the explosion had roared through the icy winds. The leader did a second headcount, and just barely missed the last one who had finally caught up to them. In the midst of panic, he had almost forgotten about her, and was angry that no one had tried to lead her the way out, but was also relieved to see that she had also stuck with them despite her lack of eyesight.

"Where do we go, Karkat?" one of his friends yell above the pelting rain. Her gray skin started to glow brightly, the light she was giving off helping everyone see much better in the horrid weather. The leader looks around, his sopping wet hair sloshing around his head. They had to find shelter right away- he knew everyone wasn't going to make it much further, especially when he saw that one of his friends was being piggy-backed by one of the strongest of them all. They needed a place to hide, to lay low until the mess blew over.

"That way! Move it!" he orders, pointing to the east. He grabbed hold of the blind one's wrist, much to her dismay, and began to lead her away. The others questioned nothing, following without another word or gripe.

What Karkat was looking at was the shadow of a building, one that looked like a large storage shed. It rested within the middle of the large field they were in, and seemed abandoned by the way the paint chipped. There was nothing else nearby that they could see, and it was the only place that looked safe.

He immediately ran to the front of the building, letting go of the other's hand as he grabbed hold of the door rightly and put all his might into the pull. The door was large and heavy, and was a strain on him in his hurt condition. Luckily a few of his friends helped him pull it wide open, and one by one they all darted in.

The chilling wind ceased as the door was closed. The only sounds were the terrestrials heavy panting, and the low moans of pain. One by one they started to collapse onto the hard wooden floor, their harmed legs unable to hold them up any longer. Karkat managed to stay up, although he was leaning on the door to do so. His yellow eyes scanned his friends, all on the ground. Some were bleeding more heavily than he had thought. Some were burned quite badly. Some had symptoms of both, while one or two of them looked as if they had broken a bone or two. These examinations were hard to determine properly, due to the lack of light in the large shed-like building. He ran his fingers through his soaked hair, just barely running over the brightly colored horns on his head.

That was almost too close.

* * *

**More to come soon. And remember- feedback is always appreciated :)**


End file.
